


Let Go

by creepy_crawly



Series: Kink Bingo 2010 [14]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_crawly/pseuds/creepy_crawly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid needs to be denied everything if he is to gain anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

Reid knelt on the stone-cold floor, his eyes fixed on said floor, his head bowed. He did not look up at the sound of boots on the stone flagons. He waited for the man he knew was coming, taking deep breaths to try and fight back the shivering and twitching that threatened.

He had been coming to Roy for almost a year, always at the same time on the same night, in the same backroom at the same club, wearing the same outfit and waiting for the same treatment. And even though it was ritualistic and familiar, Reid was as surprised by it as he had been the first night, and that was why it worked.

Roy was an artist, that much was for sure. He was also a professional and a dedicated man, so Reid knew that his secrets would never be leaked, no matter what he said or what Roy saw.

Reid had gotten Roy’s number from someone at one of his NA meetings. She said that Roy had taken over the job that the drugs used to do, numbing her to the world and helping settle her soul. Reid had given him a call the very next day, and, after a short consultation meeting in a local coffee shop, he hadn’t looked back.

With no warning, a blindfold dropped down over Reid’s eyes, and the grey-brown stone of the floor vanished behind a wall of darkness. Reid’s breath caught in his throat at the sudden action, and he could feel his heart speeding up in his chest. It made him start to shake.

The cinching down of the blindfold caught his attention again. Roy was always careful not to catch Reid’s long, curling hair in the heavy silk knot, but he did it in such a way that made it seem like he wasn’t paying a lick of attention. Reid appreciated the pretense as much as he appreciated the darkness. No light ever got through the blindfold, not even when Reid’s eyes were wide open beneath it.

He focused for a moment on the sharp sound of Roy’s boots on the floor. Roy always made sure to make a good deal of noise, but not artificially. He just… let the sound happen.

It was useless to try and use Roy’s boots to tell him where the man was, however. The room was nothing but stone and concrete and steel, and so sound echoed, making it impossible to locate the man. Instead, Reid just lost himself in the echoing, overlapping sound.

Until a pair of noise-cancelling headphones dropped over his ears, that was. He swayed for a moment, fighting the urge to reach out and touch something in order to find his balance once more, completely thrown off balance by the sudden cessation of sound.

Just like that, Reid was lost, lost in a sea of nothing, drifting high and low and high again on wave after wave of total absence. He was floating, free, dizzy, unbalanced, gone.

And then the whip lit a sharp line of fire on his back, and Reid was drawn back to earth, back to cold, rough stone beneath his knees, grounding him.

The next blow knocked the air from Reid’s lungs, and he just…

Let go.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2010 kink bingo square "sensory deprivation"


End file.
